From The Day She Walked In
by sully vann
Summary: A challenge response Greg and Sara's relationship from her first day onward.


Title: From The Day She Walked In

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas

Theme Set: Three

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Greg/Sara, their relationship from her first day through an established relationship. I'd recommend reading the sentences in order – just sayin'. Written for 1fandom on LJ.

1-5, 11-15, 21-25, 31-35, 41, 43, 45, 47, 49 – Greg

6-10, 16-20, 26-30, 36-40, 42, 44, 46, 50 – Sara

1 - Walk

The first time he saw her, she was with Catherine – he'd always thought Catherine was the prettiest woman in the lab - until Sara.

2 - Beauty

He found it funny that she never seemed to act like she was pretty, the way Catherine did – flipping her hair over her shoulders, running her fingers over her lips – it's like she was completely unaware.

3 - Catch

She caught his eye immediately, and she'd caught his eye ever day since then.

4 - Speak

It took him awhile to build up the courage to speak directly to her about anything other than a case.

5 - Lack

As much as he never would never admit it; he might lack a few social skills when it came to women.

6 - Mine

It was weird to be in Las Vegas when she spent the first half of her life living some place so different.

7 - Laugh

She was nervous when Grissom asked her to move to Las Vegas - she knew the crimes would be different, but she never knew that some of the crimes she'd have to investigate would make her just sit back and laugh when she thought about them.

8 - While

She learned to multitask quickly; doing one thing while she was finishing another – she was the new girl, she never wanted anyone to think that she wasn't pulling her weight.

9 – Youth

She felt like such a kid her first few months in Vegas; young and worried about impressing everyone - the only other person she worked with in the lab that was near her age was the lab tech, Greg.

10 - Stay

After awhile, she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than Vegas.

11 - Fill

She began to fill his thoughts a lot more than he would have liked.

12 - Distraction

She was a distraction – a dangerous one for a lab tech who handles delicate materials that needed his full attention.

13 - Fear

He was constantly living in fear – fear of messing up in the lab and fear of messing up with her.

14 - Crash

He remembered what he was thinking about right before the lab came crashing in on him and the fire hit him – he was thinking of her.

15 - Look

He remembered what he was thinking as he looked around after being thrown from the lab – he was looking for her.

16 – Begin

She was beginning to notice him more and more – the lab tech who wore the outrageous shirts and had the worst hairstyles known to man.

17 - Second

She also began to linger a second longer in the lab than needed after she'd gotten her results from him, hoping he'd say just the right thing to make her laugh and help her get through the rest of the night.

18 - Violet

He sent her a note with her DNA results once in awhile; stupid poems like 'Roses are red, violets are blue, fingerprint dust is black and you've got it all over you!'

19 - Candy

One time he had a candy jar in the lab – he'd just filled a glass beaker to the brim with Jolly Ranchers and left it on the side of the counter that the CSIs usually stayed on; the one day Ecklie saw it and told him to stop wasting the lab's resources.

20 - Nothing

It surprised Sara to realize here was nothing she liked more than being around Greg.

21 - Familiar

He loved the familiar smell of Sara – nothing she wore on purpose, since that would affect her CSI ability to do something or another – but just the smell of shampoo and soap.

22 - Show

He wanted everyone to think he put a show on for everyone when they came to get their DNA results – but it started because of Sara.

23 - Day

He loved seeing Sara at the end of shift – just talking to her as they were changing was enough to get him through the rest of the day without her.

24 - Ask

He spent all day thinking of clever questions to ask her – he never wanted to be caught of guard and babble out of nervousness.

25 - Think

Greg was not a very self conscious person, but he cared what Sara thought of him – even more than how much he cared about what Grissom thought of him.

26 - Hair

She liked Greg's longer hair; even though a lot of the lab didn't – it suited him; and she spent a lot of her time off thinking about running her fingers through it – so yeah, she definitely liked Greg's hair.

27 - Home

She liked Greg's apartment too – she'd made up some reason to visit after finding out Sofia had been inside and she hadn't – she loved how homey it felt; her home never, ever felt like that.

28 - Loud

She liked Greg's loud music – even if she'd never admit it; but what she liked even more is that when Greg knew she had a headache, he'd always put on headphones.

29 - Travel

She liked watching him play basketball with Nick and Warrick on the weekends – and she liked when he tried to teach her what it meant to "travel" with the ball.

30 - Damage

The one thing she didn't like was the damage thinking about Greg was doing to the rest of her life – she thought about him all the time.

31 - Strength

It took all the strength and willpower he had to keep his whole body from shaking when he asked Sara out the second time – not for break, for real.

32 - Together

He was ecstatic when Sara said yes – she wanted to spend time with him; she wanted to be with him.

33 - Push

He was glad he listened to Nick's advice – it was just the push he needed to finally ask her out.

34 - Safe

He decided they'd go somewhere safe, but not too safe.

35 - Private

He kind of wanted to keep this thing – whatever it was – between Sara and him private, just for a little while.

36 - Light

She knew she lit up when Greg asked her out – Catherine commented on it when she found her sitting in the break room after Greg had gone to check on something Hodges was running for him.

37 - Big

She hoped Greg thought this was as big a deal as it was to her.

38 - Want

She had wanted this for a quite some time – she hadn't even known how much she'd wanted Greg to ask her out until he did.

39 - Law

She didn't want to go somewhere other CSIs or any other member of law enforcement would see them and make it a potentially awkward situation.

40 - Canine

She suggested the dog park down the block from the lab – it turns out Greg had an affinity for dogs too.

41 - Truth

He finally told Sara the truth – he'd wanted to ask her out from the second he met her.

42 - Smoke

She told Greg that she'd wanted him to ask her out for a long time too – she told him she couldn't believe he hadn't seen through the smoke and mirrors act she put on.

43 - Order

He was relieved Sara felt the same way about him – so relieved he ordered a dozen roses to be sent to her house the next day.

44 - Feel

She said told him she'd never had someone send her roses before – she liked the way it made her feel; she liked the way he made her feel.

45 - Finish

Now he couldn't wait to finish work some days – he spent all this time outside of work with her.

46 - Through

She would wait in the break room until he was through with whatever he was working on.

47 - Race

He would race to finish his last report or drop off his last DNA sample.

48 - Need

She never knew what it felt like to physically need to see someone so much – but she didn't mind the feeling.

49 - Splash

He felt the same way about Sara – when he smelt the splash of perfume she wore on their days off; sometimes it lingered on her work clothes - it was like he i had /i to be near her.

50 - Thrill

She still got a thrill when he'd show up at her door with coffee or a random gift – she took comfort in knowing he could never run out of ways to thrill her; just being around him or hearing him talk thrilled her.


End file.
